1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a children's automobile-mounted safety seat which ensures that a baby or child placed in an automobile is held in a predetermined position all the time during the running of the automobile, thereby guaranteeing the intended safety, and more particularly it relates to a children's automobile-mounted safety seat provided with a safety guard disposed forwardly of the seat portion to prevent the baby or child from being thrown forwardly out of the seat portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of children's automobile-mounted safety seat is firmly fastened onto the car seat by utilizing, for example, the built-in belt of the automobile. Thus, even when the automobile is suddenly braked or is running along a sharp curve or encounters a collision accident, the baby or child is firmly held in position by the safety belt and safety guard of the present safety seat which will remain in the predetermined position, a fact which is desirable from the standpoint of safety.
If, however, the automobile encounters a collision accident, the impact which the baby or child receives from the safety guard and safety belt will be enormous. Thus, it is desirable to alleviate such impact.